Of Showers, Broken Windows, And Doughnuts
by Kinkotic
Summary: It contains a lot of swearing... heh heh heh ^^;;....some yaoi, and a whole lot of tea' and mai bashing. So i guess that you would call that..Violence...i guess. hope ya like it.


Malik: Ok. We don't own yugi-oh. Point tooken, point taken, point blank. Bakura: Now that that's out of the way. *Ryou appears out of nowhere* Ryou: On with the story. Bakura: WTF!?! Where in the hell did you come from. Ryou: Wouldn't you like to know! :P Bakura: Well I- *Malik places his hand over Bakura's mouth and shakes his head* Malik: ssshhh! Just drop it...trust me. you don't wanna know where HE's BEEN.. Ewww Bakura: .. Malik: Ewww. Ryou.Why Pegasus.that's just...sad.. Ryou: Well...ummm...i do like rabbits. ^_^ Bakura: .ok...i won't ask.. Malik: GOOD! Now let's start this damn story already. Ryou & Bakura: FINE!  
  
Chapter One: Those Damn Roaches!  
  
Malik was running about the living room cleaning up pixie dust and other filthy substances that only he could see. Bakura was sitting down on the couch drinking his fifth beer that hour. Malik walked about the room cleaning while listening to his new headphones (since Bakura broke the last pair). Malik began to sing his favorite song of the day "Purple Pills" while looking for the secret location of the mystical cockroaches that liked to leave surprises in his cereal. His plan was to find it, Go to the store to buy some poison and then forget what the fuck he went to the store for in the first place and then just buy some beer instead. Bakura glanced over at the brain dead blonde while he finished drinking his 7th beer.  
  
"Malik, Come here"  
  
"ok..wait a sec..i almost have them"  
  
"Have who?.." *raises an eyebrow*  
  
"The roaches.oh they think that they are smart...but they are not faster than me for I am *strikes a superman pose* Speedy Gonzales The Batman Extraordinaire!" *grins proudly*  
  
"WTF Malik?..do you realize not a damn thing that you just said made any sense?."  
  
"Umm..Can I try for the 32 dollar question."  
  
*looks at him and runs his hand down his face* "Dammit Malik!...you can't stay on the same subject for at least five seconds can you?"  
  
*nods and then shakes his head* " That'd be no..Regis that is my final answer!" *smiles and then goes back to looking for his imaginary enemy*  
  
*sighs and shrugs* "Fuck it." *goes back to drinking his beer and watching television*  
  
*runs around screaming that the is the exterminator and the time of the harvest is now*  
  
"HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH...I'll get you my pretties and your little eggs too." *cackles insanely* "for they are good on my toast" *thinks for a brief and shining second* "umm..or would that be chickens?" *shrugs* "what ever they are."  
  
"Okay...i knew that you were insane.but this is a little too far." * stands up and dashes the rest of his beer on the insane one*  
  
*gasp* "How could you?." *pretends to melt into a little malik puddle on the floor* "oh what a world what a world, what a world.." *begins to gargle like he has some mouth wash in his throat*  
  
*slaps him* "Snap out of it!" *slaps him again and again and again*  
  
"ow ow ow ow !.I've lost there scent.dammit...but Obi- wan what is it that you want?."  
  
*slaps malik again and again and again and again*  
  
"OW DAMMIT I've already snapped out of it!" *rubs his cheek and stares at Bakura*  
  
*looks at malik* "Oh.sorry.But I was actually starting to enjoy it." *Smirks*  
  
"I bet you were!" *goes back to killing those damn roaches*  
  
"Malik.now what in the hell are you doing?.hmm.." * looks as the insane egyptian goes around the room with a newspaper hitting inanimate objects claiming that it's "their" hideout*  
  
"A-ha! Luke sky walker..*breathes heavily as if he was darth vader with the mask* Now..you must. DIE!!! *knocks over every damn object that is breakable and shatters it and then manages to come out of what ever fuckin' trance he was under* *sighs and looks at Bakura * "Well..it was a long and hard battle but...WE WON!" *looks at his spotless hands and screams*  
  
*Bakura stares at him running around screaming like a little girl* "now..nvm.I won't even ask."  
  
"Ahh! Imust Shower! The- the- the germs.the germs...they won't leave me alone..." *runs off to the bathroom*  
  
*Bakura yells toward the bathroom* "Don't forget to open the shower screen this time!." *hears a loud thud and realizes that he was a little too late*  
  
*A yell comes from the bathroom* "You know what Bakura.that was mean.and it was mean too."  
  
*Bakura yells back* "Well I tried to warn you dammit!.You should look before you lea- aww. nvm.that one is soo played out."  
  
*Malik yells back again* " My Child. May the force be with you!"  
  
*Bakura yells back* "Fuck you.and don't forget to wash behind your ears."  
  
Malik: Well that is it for the first chapter.  
  
Bakura: tch.it sucked if you asked me.  
  
Ryou: Hey! Why wasn't I in it!?!  
  
*Bakura pulls out his list of stupid things that Ryou would say and his answer sheet*  
  
*Bakura clears his throat* "Well...1st of all you don't live with us.2nd of all.I don't really give a sluty fuck.and- *gets cut off bye Ryou*  
  
Ryou: But Pegasus does.hee hee.*winks and blows a kiss at the imaginary camera* "Uh huh.oh.yeah.."  
  
*Malik and Bakura just stare* "umm..ok.on to the next chapter...i hope."  
  
Ok.Submit your reviews and um.well..whether you like it or not.*starts to talk like a familiar power puff girls character*..I'm gonna keep righting so ha. So says me. For I am the Writer and ha you are the reader.which gives me more power..for I am the one the only Mojo.uh.Malik! MWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Malik, Bakura & Ryou: -_-;; 


End file.
